


Finally

by copper_wasp



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: You had been dating Chris Redfield for a couple months, and while you were fine with taking it slow, your libido was not, and it was determined to turn your semi-regularly scheduled movie night into something a little more exciting.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a tumblr follower who wanted a spicy lil fic about Chris dating a much younger Reader. For this, Chris is his age in the Vendetta CG movie, around age 43, and reader is in her mid 20s, so if that is something you aren't comfortable with, please don't read!
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/617407918216822784/hello-i-really-liked-your-answer-to-the-previous)!

You looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror one more time, pulling your fingers through your hair, making sure it was perfectly in place. An adjusted strap and one last swipe of mascara on your lashes, you took a deep breath, ready to surprise the man in your living room. 

You had been dating Chris Redfield for a couple months, and while you were fine with taking it slow, your libido was not, and it was determined to turn your semi-regularly scheduled movie night into something a little more exciting.

It had taken a long time for Chris to put his inhibitions aside and allow him to express his feelings for you. You admired him, from your first day at the BSAA, fresh out of your post-grad studies, twenty-something and not entirely cynical about the world yet. He was a commanding presence, but also a huge goofball, and he was always kind to you without being patronizing. 

It wasn’t a surprise that your interest in Chris turned from professional to decidedly not. 

He looked like he was having a heart attack when you asked him out. He wouldn’t tell you for awhile why he didn’t want to go out. But after a little prodding, he admitted that he thought he was too old for you. It wasn’t untrue; Chris was nearly twice your age, and far more experienced in life and, you assumed, love as well. But you couldn’t help it - you liked him... a _lot._ You wanted his freely given smiles to be directed at you, wanted to know what his lips felt like on yours, wanted to trace your hands over his muscles and feel the rumble of a satisfied groan in his chest when your hand would brush between his legs. 

When he admitted why he was holding back, you told him you didn’t care about his age, that you liked him. But you told him that you understood, and you wouldn’t ask him out again, and tried to ignore the flicker of what seemed to be regret on his face as you turned to leave.   
  
You couldn’t pretend that you weren’t upset, taking that night to laze on your sofa, Bridget Jones’ Diary on the tv as you ate your weight in peanut butter cups. When your phone dinged, you expected it to be your Mom or best friend, nearly choking on your drink when you saw it was Chris - a short, simple message of ‘I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7 for dinner, if you still want to go out?’ on the screen. 

You sent him an affirmative reply, already wondering how you were going to survive the Friday at work with him being so close, knowing that he was taking you on a date that night. Luckily, you had paperwork to distract you, dozens of field reports to analyze and enter into the database, and the clock showed 5 pm before you knew it. You bumped into Chris in the parking lot on your way out, nervous smiles on both of your faces as you walked to your cars. 

“We’re still on for tonight?” Chris asked as you threw your bag into the back seat of your car. 

“Absolutely,” you replied, “I’ve... been looking forward to it all day, actually.” 

“I feel like a high schooler saying this but, me too,” Chris said, and you shared a laugh. “I’ll see you at 7, okay?”

You nodded, waving as he turned to get to his own vehicle. Later that night, you nervously climbed into Chris’s truck to have a nervous dinner. But it wasn’t tense or awkward, and Chris had you snorting with laughter over your pasta, or drawing your attention to him completely as he told you stories about him and his sister when they were little or how he ended up at the BSAA, making the time go by almost too fast. 

He took you on a few more dates before he kissed you, outside your door, catching you off guard as you dug for your house key in your bag. It was just on your cheek, and he turned to leave, but your gentle hand on his bicep stopped him. You pushed up on your toes, pressing your mouth to his, and Chris wrapped his arms around you, returning your kiss. He was warm and gentle with you, and your hands cupped his face, his short beard surprisingly soft against your palms. You wanted to kiss him forever, but unfortunately it had to end, and Chris left you flustered on your doorstep with only a promise for another date.

You tried to drop hints, tried to invite him to stay over, offer up your best liquor for a night cap, let your hand trail down his broad chest while you cuddled on the sofa watching a movie, but he’d always end up leaving at the end of the night to your disappointment. 

You could tell he was interested in taking things further (especially when you ripped a groan out of him one night during your most heated make-out session to date, biting at the curve of his neck), but he was still holding back, regardless of how many times you assured him that you weren’t fragile, he didn’t need to restrain himself, and that you wanted him too. _Badly_. 

So here you finally were, about to be standing in front of him in nothing but black lace. 

“Chris,” you said, just loud enough for him to hear, waiting for him to turn to look at you. 

“You okay? You were in there a...whi...le....” he trailed off, eyes finally taking in your form, the lingerie leaving very little to the imagination. 

The set you wore was not cheap, but the moment the soft fabric touched your skin, you knew you’d never return it. The bra clung to you, lace cups with just enough support to present your breasts in all their glory. Black straps crisscrossed over your chest and looped around your neck like a delicate collar, the crisscrosses continuing down your upper back to the clasp of the bra. Around your waist was a matching lace garter belt, its scalloped edges framing the curve of your hips perfectly, with more straps tracing a straight line down your thighs where they clipped to a pair of opaque thigh-high tights. 

Hanging low on your hips was the lacy underwear, it having confused you at first until you realized that they were crotchless for _easy access_. Lace covered only half of your rear, and you turned just enough to let him see all of the soft skin out on display for him. 

You didn’t have any shoes to match, your closet filled with sneakers and combat boots, so you were barefoot, but the way Chris’s eyes darkened and lips parted, you assumed he was enjoying what he saw regardless. 

“H-holy shit,” Chris practically whispered, his eyes roaming over your body where you stood. He was still seated, and you hoped that your outfit didn’t completely fry his brain. 

“Come here,” you said, in what you hoped was a moderately seductive voice. He cleared his throat before standing and stumbling over to you, his fingertips flexing at his sides, like he didn’t know what to do with them.

“Do you like it?” you asked, bracing yourself a little for his response, as he still hadn’t said anything else beyond the errant ‘holy shit.’

“Like is... an understatement,” he finally replied, his hands finally making contact with your nervously heated skin. They moved slowly down to touch the garter belt, the lightest pressure as his fingertips skimmed over the lace. Chris dipped his head down to press soft kisses on your chest, pushing the straps aside to make sure you felt every part of his lips. 

Chris hadn’t kissed you anywhere besides your face, and the soft, butterfly kisses he was lavishing your skin with felt so ridiculously good that a quiet moan left your lips before you could stop it. 

“This okay?” he asked, looking up at you, and you nodded, brushing a hand through his short hair. 

“Yes, more than okay,” you breathed, letting your head drop back as Chris continued blessing your skin with kisses, moving his hands down your back. 

His mouth moved up, trailing over your neck and down your jaw until he captured your lips, finally grabbing a handful of your lacy bottom. Your breath hitched, his touch feeling so good, and Chris moved to busy his lips by your ear. 

“ _Fuck_ , you look good,” he said, voice heated. “I’m guessing this is because I’ve been ignoring your other hints?”

“Ah, so you were getting those,” you replied, Chris’s hands trailing back up your sides to brush against the sides of your breasts. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, more serious, “I’ve just been... nervous to... uh... you know....” He trailed off and you failed to stifle a giggle. 

“You? Nervous? Chris, I-“ you paused, turning his head so he’d look at you. “I want _you_ , I want _this_.” Chris didn’t seem convinced, still looking nervously at you. You grabbed his hand, placing it atop your breast, your nipples already hard and poking though the lace. “I want you to touch me... Captain.”

You fiddled with the hem of his shirt, just letting your fingertips brush against his skin. You pressed your mouth to the shell of his ear, pleased that Chris’s hands continued their caresses over your backside. “I want you to fuck me, Captain.”

He didn’t need any additional encouragement, hoisting you up by your thighs with a growl, hurriedly asking which door led to your bedroom. Once inside, he let you fall onto your back on the bed, Chris quickly ridding himself of his shirt, pulled far too seductively over his head for a man who was battling himself over touching you a minute ago. 

He gripped your hips, bending over to kiss your abdomen, right above your navel. You pulled his hands to your chest, pleased when he started kneading the soft flesh, little moans forcing themselves out each time he’d tease at your nipples. Whining when his hands left you, he chuckled, and you watched in anticipation as his head traveled lower, and lower until he peppered kisses over the tops of your thighs, his hands gently pushing them apart. 

Chris let out a low whistle at his first look at your pussy, already wet and glistening for him. The first press of his mouth against it had your back arching, gasping as his tongue slipped between your lips. He knelt down, sliding his forearms under your thighs to drape them over his shoulders, tongue circling over your clit. 

Whatever you were expecting out of Chris once you got him into bed, this definitely wasn’t it - seeing his head between your legs, surrounded by black lace, his eyes closed as he tasted you, sucking and licking at your most sensitive areas until you were keening and moaning for more. He hummed as he ruined you on his tongue, focusing it’s swirling tip on your clit before pulling back to lick a wide stripe up your slit to taste you. He opened his eyes, meeting yours with a gaze that was so heated it could’ve melted steel, wanting to see your reaction as he pulled your clit between his lips with a hard suck. A deep guttural moan erupted from your chest and he repeated the motion, soothing over the bundle of nerves with his tongue. The stimulation on your nub was almost too much, Chris positively unrelenting in the best way, and you felt his fingertip tease around your entrance, slick and welcoming. 

Once it slid inside it was over for you, unable to keep your climax at bay. You came almost embarrassingly quickly, your entire lower body clenching as Chris added a second thick finger, fucking you open on them through your climax. 

“You seemed to enjoy that,” you heard him tease, and you squeezed his head between your thighs in retaliation. He gently let your legs down off of his shoulders, smirking up at you while you looked completely debauched already. “You okay to keep going?” he asked, standing over you once again, his hands on the closure of his pants. 

You nodded, still unable to form proper words, and he put on a show for you as he slipped them over his hips. You followed the dark trail of hair down to his straining cock when it was finally freed from his boxers, watching as he wrapped his slick-covered fingers around his shaft, lazily stroking for your benefit. 

“Condom?” he asked and you reached over to fish in your nightstand. You’d had the drawer stocked for months now, and you accidentally pulled out an entire streamer of them instead of just one. You made a choked noise before you heard Chris laugh, and you quickly joined him while pulling off a single condom and tossing the rest back in your drawer. 

“You a little nervous too?” Chris asked, moving to the edge of the bed as you tore open the wrapper. You reached out for his length, at last holding the warm, hard flesh in your hand, giving him a slow tug that made him groan.

“A little,” you admitted, pinching the tip and starting to roll the latex down his length. “But I trust you,” you continued, looking in his eyes, “and I want this.”

“I’ll take care of you,” he replied, a harsh whisper when you finished putting the condom on. You grasped his hips, tugging him towards you, a seductive smile in your lips. 

“ _Good_ ,” you said, the bed dipping as Chris kneeled over you, broad body pressed gently against yours. He caught your lips, pressing his tongue against them until they parted for him. You felt his cock nudge against your entrance, slowly starting to push in. Your breath caught and you pulled away from his intoxicating kiss, taking a deep breath. Your nails dug into his muscled shoulders, and you felt his lips on your forehead. 

“You okay?” he whispered, kissing down your jaw.

You nodded, focusing on the feeling of your cunt stretching around him, a perfect ache that you only wanted more of. A gentle nudge to the back of his thigh with your heel, and Chris kept pushing, sweetly kissing your swollen lips with every inch. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” you hissed when you felt his hips touch yours, his cock fully inside, already throbbing with need. It felt like Chris was meant to be there, the gentle upward curve of his length sliding perfectly against your most sensitive spots. 

“Feeling’s mutual,” Chris replied, letting out a heaving breath that devolved into a low moan. A subtle shift of his hips, just the slightest slide against your walls and you gasped, needing to feel more of that, over and over.

He pulled back out slow, torturously slow, and slid back home with the same speed. You didn’t mind that Chris was letting you get used to him, he was bigger than your last partner, and all your sex toys, so his slowness was to your liking. 

“Mmm,” you hummed, moving your hands to caress up and down his sides. “Feels _so_ good.”

Chris kissed a stripe down your collarbone, making the black straps slide across your heated skin. 

“I’ve been dreaming about this,” you mumbled between moans as he picked up the pace, just a little, enough for the slide of him against your velvet walls to gently stoke the fire in your belly. “ _Fuck_ , it’s so much better than I imagined....”

“You’re gonna make me blush,” he replied, kissing your mouth once again, hot and wet and needy. 

You apologized when he pulled away, letting your head fall back against your pillows. You raised your hips, canting them just perfectly every time he’d thrust in, his cock filling you completely. 

Chris leaned back on his heels, grasping your hips and hoisting you up, and you wrapped your legs around him, lost in the feeling. You could feel your breasts bouncing, and you groped yourself through your lacy bra, tweaking your nipples. 

You spared a glance at Chris, watching him struggle to keep his eyes open, his mouth slack as he fucked you. You could feel the coil tightening, cunt gripping onto his dick, just a little further and it would snap. 

Chris laid you back onto the bed, covering your body with his. He leaned on one arm, the other dragging down your stomach to rub at your clit. 

“Ah, _Captain!_ ” you called out before you could stop it, but Chris only swirled harder over the bundle of nerves, your toes curling in pleasure. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re beautiful, so fucking gorgeous taking my cock,” he mumbled, pressing his lips to your neck, nipping and sucking on your skin as your eyes rolled back in your head, pleasure radiating from your center. 

“Chris, oh... fuck, _Chris_ ,” you said, repeating his name, clinging to him, needing to feel his weight and breathe in his scent. You clawed are his back, willing him to come, to join you in bliss. You pulled his mouth to yours, swallowing his groan as his hips stuttered, feeling him bottom out as he filled the condom. 

He kissed your cheeks, your jawbone, your forehead, still giving little micro-thrusts to draw out his climax as long as he could. You didn’t want him to pull out, keeping him inside with your heels on his thighs, taking your fill of his sweet kisses. 

When Chris finally did move away, it wasn’t for long, tossing the condom and immediately sliding back into bed with you, pulling you against his chest. 

“Did you like the lingerie?” you asked, catching his eye. He chuckled, stroking your hair before kissing the top of your head. 

“You couldn’t tell?” he replied and you giggled, running a hand up and down his side. “Seriously, though, you are... amazing. I’m lucky to have you. And I’m sorry I’ve been so stupid about our relationship.”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize. I’m lucky to have you too,” you replied, intensity of your feelings for him making your voice waver just a little. “You’ll stay over, won’t you?”

“Definitely,” he answered without a pause. “I’ve got plans for you in the morning.” You felt his hands slide down to your rear, rounding over it before pulling your leg over top of him. 

A wave of heat washed over you and you pressed yourself closer to Chris. 

“I can’t wait... Captain.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


End file.
